The Playful Woman and The Lazy Wolf
by NeroLycan
Summary: Couples who are best friends at the same time are considered to be the best couple! But Tama disagrees! She thinks opposites are the best kinds of couples and what better way to express her opinion than telling a story. Tama tells the story of a playful woman who falls in love with an uncaring, lazy wolf and how the wolf in her own way, returned her love.


**_Since the format doesn't work on this site, I might have to find another way to tell this story. But I'd like opinions on it so if any reader wants to voice out their opinion. Please feel free to._**

 ** _Thank you._**

* * *

 _[Tama, Kamuri and Hana are gathered around Hana's table, waiting for the teacher to arrive and start homeroom. Eiko is missing.]_

"Many have said that relationships— the best relationships can only occur with people that are like your best friend! But I disagree! I believe that relationships with opposites are much better and I know a story that perfectly shows it well!"

 _[Tama puffs her chest and puts her hands onto her hips.]_

"Wow Tama-chan, you even know things about relationships? Despite being single yourself?"

 _[Hana watches Tama who is imitating someone holding a controller.]_

"Of course Hana-chan, dating in real life is no different from a dating sim you know! Being single can't stop me from knowing yuri!"

"That's so impressive! You're always so well educated, Tama-chan!"

"…What's the story?"

"Ohoho, you sure are an excited one aren't you Kamu-chan! Well, alright let me tell it to you guys!"

" _Once upon a time, there was a girl called Ei—Er, Emiko! Emiko was considered to be the most beautiful young woman in her village! Actually—wait no! Nearly the whole kingdom adores her! Rumour has it that once you speak with her, you'll never stop admiring her. No matter how many times you try to forget about her, you will want to be with her more and more until you are driven to confess your love for her."_

"Wow, she's really popular! Hmm… She sounds really familiar doesn't she?"

"…She sounds more like a curse than a person…"

"I mean, _she_ can be technically no one can escape her we know that much…"

"…Mhmm…"

"… Are you guys talking about someone else?"

" _Not even monsters or beasts of any kind resist her beauty! Monsters with ill intentions start to become good just to please her! And of course, like the kind player she is, she always tends to them whenever they need it. She was there for everyone!"_

"W-wait did you say playe—"

" _While yes, it was nice that everyone was willing to become her friend. She still felt lonely. She asked herself:_

' _Why do I feel so lonely?'_

 _Even though her schedule is jam packed with all sorts of girls who are willing to keep her company for days, months, no probably even years, she still felt something was lacking."_

"…Why is that?"

"Maybe, it's because Emiko-chan is so popular? W-When you're popular everyone only knows you from the outside right? Uhm, everyone thinks she's too cool to become close friends with… But doesn't it mean she has no one to talk to about her problems, her life or even something like uhm, her day? "

"…"

"…"

"Eh? D-Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Hana-chan, it's just."

"You're a good girl..."

"It's just as Kamu-chan said, you really are a good girl! Anyway—"

" _It was just like any other afternoon, strolling through the beautiful nature in isolation when she finally met the dispeller of her loneliness. She was following the same path as usual, of course this time, something was out of place. One of the most memorable areas near the meadows was a serene lake, one that held one of the most beautiful colours of blue Emiko has ever seen and home to thousands of fresh water creatures. Upon approaching the lake, she notices a body on the shore._

 _With both caution and concern, she sneaks towards the body when suddenly, it let out a growl. Emiko observes as the body got up on its feet sluggishly and twisting her head to meet her eyes. The human's eyes widen upon the sight of the humanoid beast, eyeing the black long wolf ears. With slouched shoulders, the womanly creature lets out a yawn, rubbing the sleepiness off her eyes. Despite having such an adult like appearance; with her slender and tall frame, piercing yet careless looking eyes, dark tattered clothing, Emiko couldn't help but find the beast adorable._

' _What do you want?' The smooth deep voice passes through Emiko's ears pleasingly. She's never heard of a woman with such a pleasantly low voice._

' _Sorry to bother your nap, Wolf-san. I was just a bit worried,' Emiko gave a kind smile and apologetically bows._

' _I'll stop bothering you now,' She gives a small wave and returns her gaze on the path. Before she could take a step, however, she was stopped by the grasp around her wrist._

' _Wait,' the young woman turns her attention to the wolf, only to find the wolf's nose twitching as she sniffs her up and down. Amused, she stands still and waits for the wolf to stop._

' _You smell like sweets,' her animalistic eyes catch the rustic, leather bag Emiko had. 'Is it coming from there? If so give me some.'_

' _You're quite demanding aren't you, Wolf-san?' She teases, hiding behind her hands and feigning fear. 'How scary!'_

' _If you're against it, then run away,' she retorts waiting for the bread with an open hand. The human girl was curious about the wolf's lack of monster-like behaviour. Most beasts tend to show hostility the moment they are approached and tend to show friendliness later on. For some reason, the wolf has been nothing but mellow and social in a witty way. No hostility and fear, just relaxed and a little blunt._

' _I suppose, I can't turn down a request from such a cute puppy,' the sounds of brown paper crinkling finally escape the bag and make its appearance. In the center, the paper posses a logo of a large, stamped star while underneath a label, which shows a beautiful work of penmanship states, 'The Book Bakery.' She carefully pulls out a chocolate covered Éclair, it was still warm._

' _Don't call me that,' the wolf retorted. Her purple eyes glare at Emiko who is seemingly purposely holding onto the pastry longer than she should. The wolf sighs._

' _Why aren't you giving it?' The lack of tolerance in the wolf's voice makes Emiko chuckle._

' _Because wolves don't eat sweets,' Emiko says mischievously, 'besides, with such an attitude do you think I'll just hand it to you?.'"_

"S-She's really mean huh…"

"…The poor wolf."

"Ah—Come to think of it, are dogs allowed to eat sweets?"

"…I heard somewhere if they eat sweets they die…"

"Ah, then Emiko-chan must just be really nice!"

"Ahh, Hana-chan I love how you're trying to desperately see the positive things in Emiko's actions. Truly you are a good girl, right, Kamu-chan?"

"…Yup."

"Eh?! Uh, thank you…?"

" _Emiko teasingly takes a small bite of the pastry._

' _Wha- You little…' The wolf gave a deathly glare but it does nothing to Emiko. One could say that, it just fuels the flames within Emiko more. Then suddenly an idea struck the wolf. The wolf approaches Emiko calmly, with a determined look in her eyes. She takes a bite of the Éclair on the opposite end."_

"T-That wolf is quite brave."

"…I don't think that's the right word for it."

" _Emiko freezes as she continues to make eye contact with the wolf, who is seemingly wolfing down on the opposite side of Éclair. The taller woman finally stopped when the Éclair held a pathetic distance between her lips and Emiko's. Filled with satisfaction, the wolf pulls away and licks her lips._

' _Thanks for the meal,' she said as she pets the smaller girl._

 _For the first time in her life, Emiko felt embarrassed, shy and most importantly a new sense of excitement that occurs simply by staring at the wolf's face. Feeling all these emotions at once have never been felt by Emiko, it was amazing._

 _The last bit of the Éclair, being held by Emiko's unmoving mouth, hunger now replaced with the new fulfilling feeling._

' _Alright, I'm leaving. You better finish that before some creature eats it off your face.' The wolf's distasteful comment draws Emiko's eyes on the wolf's lips. With a gentle pull, Emiko grabs the five foot woman by her collar and transfers the remains of the Éclair to the wolf._

' _I'd rather you eat it off my face, Wolf-san.' Emiko playfully pokes the wolf on its nose. She won't allow the wolf to pull her heart strings so easily, she won't back down without a fight!_

"…I'm pretty sure she just wants to get as close as she can to kiss her."

"K-Kis-"

"Ahahaha, knowing her, it's probably like that!"

"Eh? Tama-chan what do you mean 'knowing her'?"

"Ah… Uh…"

' _The wolf's ears—'_

"Wait, Tama-chan—"

' _ **The wolf's ears**_ _ **start to flicker back and forth, glaring at the young woman with an indecisive face.**_ _In the end, the ears relax and consume the last of the Éclair._

' _Good job, Wolf-san,' Emiko teases as she now pets the slouching wolf, looking at her tail for any signs of expression._

' _Don't get ahead of yourself, girl.' The wolf's tail hits her face gently._

' _If you keep hitting me like that, I will get angry you know," She pouts, her tone anything but angry. The older woman rolls her eyes, she finally realizes the mess she had gotten herself in. Of all the people, a mischievous brat just had to see her take her nap._

 _While the wolf was busy pondering about her situation, the human girl was curious about the wolf's lack of monster-like behaviour. Most beasts tend to show hostility the moment they are approached and tend to show friendliness later on. For some reason, the wolf has been nothing but mellow and social in a witty way. No hostility and fear, just relaxed and a little blunt. Maybe it's because she's a humanoid? She's heard of stories on how they retain human traits and often think before they act but to see them through demonstration was fascinating._

' _So? Are you here to hunt me down?'_

' _I suppose?' The human shrugs._

' _You sound more unsure compared to me.' The beast sighs dismissively before stretching her body and lay down underneath the shade of a nearby oak tree whilst Emiko silently followed suit. With the sun still high, it instilled nothing but sleepiness through the beast._

' _Wolf-san, are you a dangerous beast?'_

' _Yeah, I'm out here for a reason.' Emiko's eyebrows furrow but chose not to speak, 'see, whenever night hits. I become something that's…'_

' _Terrifying?'_

' _No, that's not right, what was it…' The wolf's ear's move forward and her tail sways calmly side to side. Then when it finally came to her, she looks at Emiko with empty eyes._

' _A burden.'"_

"No way really…? That's so sad!"

"…She sounds like an abandoned puppy…"

"She does, doesn't she?"

"W-What happens next Tama-chan?"

"Well you see—"

 _[Enami-sensei hits Tama gently with the attendance folder]_

"Augh! W-What, why?!"

"Homeroom is starting, get back to your seats."

"…Eiko…"

"Sorry Kamu, I didn't mean to be gone for a long time. Did I miss anything?"

"Tama-chan was just telling a story!"

"Aw, I'm sad I missed it."

"By the way, Eiko-chan, where were you? Having a scandalous rendezvous now are we?!"

"It's nothing, I just had a… chat with Sensei. So, what was the story that Tama was telling?"

"Didn't I say to go back to your seats?"

" " " "Yes mam!" " " "

"I'll just continue it next time, you better be there when it happens Eiko-chan!"

 _[Tama gives a knowing smile, Eiko chuckles and gives a sly smile.]_

"Okay, I promise~."

 _[Upon sitting down, Eiko's shoulders finally relaxed as her eyes land on Enami-sensei.]_


End file.
